Luko
Luko is a playable character in BlazBlue: Awakened Origins. He is a unique Beastkin in that he poesseses the ability to tap into his potential in his soul and break through his beastkin gene to become a large cat in order to fight. Information Pre Game Appearance Luko was the youngest of the two children of Leon, he was always playful as a young child and loved following Kaleena around wherever she went. Despite his younger age, he was always smart about his decisions. When the MOR attack occurred, and their father went to battle with them, their mother Soume demanded that Kaleena take Luko and escape in case the worse scenario come to pass. After traveling with Kaleena to the 9th hierarchical city on foot, they stop to rest at the orphanage within the city. Kaleena ends up leaving Luko there, believing he'd be safest in their hands. Luko wasn't upset or distraught by the situation, instead he seemed to understand why she'd done it. He makes friends with a boy close to his age named Saeth living at the orphanage, and the two become like brothers before long. It was clear though he was the older of the two, since he was the smartest. Saeth, Luko and Lyre all became close friends, all three of them being "outcasts" of the orphanage. Luko was teased by even younger kids for his ability to shift, as well as being Beastkin in general at times. Everyone thought he was a "monster" when he shifted, but Saeth and Lyre thought it was "cool" that he could do that. Though he was two years older than the two, Luko felt right at home eventually with the two. Watching over them and taking them outside for rides on his back in his cat form. They were always the outcasts, but with their personalities all of them got along well and had a good time with their two years of friendship becoming inseparable before Lyre was taken by Ire. The three of them made a friendship pact on the outside of the tallest tree in the backyard, Luko desires nothing more than to one day reunite all three of them. He considers himself Saeth's "Guard Cat" as a pun on a guard dog. But in actuality, he was asked to keep guard over him whenever the two left to go explore, seeing he was told by the foster parents that the MOR was still looking for him. Paradox Distortion Luko became separated from his friend Saeth during all the confusion when the MOR attacked. The event being shortly after the two enjoyed a small time away from home, running into Ire ruined their enjoyment. Luko knew Saeth wouldn't handle it well, and he tried to find him, but Saeth had seemed to leave the Orphanage completely. Feeling worried for his friend he quickly takes off to find him. Material Collection Information *Hobby: Exploring *Values: His family and friends *Likes: Going places, fish, meat, girls, having fun *Dislikes: Being wet, the MOR, Discrimination Personality Luko is a careful and smart, tactical young man who despite this, is actually quite excitable if you press the right buttons. The only thing he seems to have an issue with is a slight ego and at times, he can be quite the sarcastic sort, especially with Saeth. He enjoys the company of his allies however, and fights by their side without question or concern. He is kind hearted and gentle and always tries to lighten the situation with his fun loving nature. He is entirely different around women. He will sweet talk them if he likes them, and he is quite the joker to their expense. If a girl doesn't like him he just shrugs it off. Though he makes perverted jokes at times, he will never actually carry them out and he does respect the wishes of others if it becomes to awkward, as most of it all is just in his playful nature. Appearance Luko is a tall average size young man with messy light blue hair and blue fuzzy cat ears with white tufts on the top. He doesn't like them being touched unless its by someone he's affectionate towards. His eyes are a shade of amber like his sister and his twin tails are the same shade as his hair with snow white tips. Luko wears a teal sleeveless shirt with a collar up to his neck with white seams. Wrappings curl around his forearms that lead into finger less gloves. He has regular brown pants that have a spot where his tails come out from. The pants are upheld by a belt and sash on his side. He wears a pair of light weight brown boots. When he uses Wild Spirit, he becomes a large blue and white cat reminiscent of a tiger due to the bright markings on his fur. His paws are white and the wrappings on his forearms stay present as well. The fur on his head is still messy, but over all his fur is quite fluffed and Lyre loved petting him all the time. Navigation Category:Iconoclast Saga Character Category:Male Character Category:Protagonist Category:Beastkin Category:Non-Human Character Category:A-tier Character